


The Swan Princess

by giraffeshoulders



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Once Upon a Time (TV) References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffeshoulders/pseuds/giraffeshoulders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina had cast her curse; but it's not the one we thought.  Instead of whisking the heroes away to a land without magic she trapped them in their kingdom and stole the young Princess, Emma.  The Evil Queen raises the girl on her own far away from the Enchanted Forest and casts another curse.  Emma is a swan maiden.  Swan by day and girl by night.  This is the only life she's known but she can't shake this desire for more, to leave her home and explore the realms.  After a nasty fight with "her mother" Emma finds the Storybook and learns of the curse she's destined to break on her twentieth birthday, three weeks from now.  Emma has courage, a little bit of magic and a storybook. To leave her home and break the curse she'll need much more.  Someone, maybe, like Captain Hook perhaps?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue:

      The Queen's promise rang through Snow's head for the thousandth time since her wedding day. Regina's words were the last thing Snow thought of before she went to bed and were her first thought every morning as she jolted awake. David tried harder with every passing day, and growing inches of her waist, to assuage her fears, and for many of them it worked. Her joy of becoming a mother and love for David swelled then. But most nights she found herself leaning against her balcony door absentmindedly stroking her stomach as her mind churned over the darkness that were her stepmothers last words.

      Snow White had fought for her happy ending and she could not bear to think that as the hours grew closer to the birth of her child that this may be it. The end of her happiness.

Even now, as plans and hopes for her child tore away she was sure.

      "Has the pain receded yet, my love?" Charming asked as he crossed the room. Snow had felt the beginnings of childbirth early that day, pain coming and going in waves that seemed to crash at a faster pace as the hours went by. It had been only a few minutes since the last one. Doc had coached her into walking the length of the palace to help speed up the birth but the child was stubborn and Snow told him that as a response.

      "Just like her mother, like all of our family." Snow's withering look halted his stride. "What is it? Are you thinking of that witches words again?" He placed an arm around Snow and turned her softly towards his chest and held her there. "As long as I am here no one can harm us you must know that after all that we have been through."

      "I am not a defenseless little princess Charming, I am more than capable of defending myself as you may recall." She touched the scar to the left of his chin softly, the both of them smiling at the memory. Eyes met and time stood still between them. She could never explain the depts in the looks they shared. How the love, understanding and gentle way he cherished her seemed to flow from him with gentle intensity. It shattered when pain crashed through Snow with a vengeance. Charming had no trouble catching her as Snow fell but keeping her together as she faded away was beyond his strength.

      Doc heard the commotion and ran towards David's terrified yell. Together they carried her to the bed and prepared for what the next few hours would bring. The birth of a princess.

      David's hand never left hers even with her crushing grasp turning it to near white. Snow could not help but call out for her mother and father as the time drew close and the pain unbearable. She took in one last, long, gasping breathe and held it in as her mind raced....."calm yourself, think of the child. This pure, innocent child. She's almost here, Snow. Stay kind, stay safe." Eva's voice broke through Snow's pain and she did as her mother instructed. She let out a shaky breathe, opened her eyes and concentrated solely on the thought of her child and pushed.

      Several cries came out at once. From Snow as the baby left her, the child as her body embraced the world and David as blood and bone re-awoke in his now empty hand. Snow reached out and took the small bundle into her arms. Blood covered the child but she took almost no notice. This was her child, her baby, her hope. Her true happy ending. And Emma was glorious, covered as she was. Golden hair showed through with ease, green eyes peeked through half closed lids. David reached over and drew his daughters hand in between two fingers, laughing softly to himself. Peace fell between the two of them as they took a few moments to discover their daughter. To feel her soft skin, hear her first sounds and become the first sight for her eyes. But all good things, innocent things can be destroyed.

      Grumpy broke through the door and addressed the King and Queen.

      "The mist has reached us. It has begun to seep through the castle walls. It's not long now." The dwarf stood his ground and waited for direction obediently, fear no longer guiding him.

      Snow wasted no time in kissing her daughter for the first and for all she knew last time before placing her in Charming's arms. She held her hands there for a second as Emma's tiny fist grasped one finger. Looking up at her husband the prayed for him, them.

      "Go. The wardrobe is only a few doors down. Run her there and save her. Go. Now. We've run out of time. It's okay, you'll find me. No matter what happens you'll-"

      "I'll always find you." He promised.

      And he was gone. Grumpy stood in the doorway to protect Snow and Doc from any of the Queens men. But no one came to her as she cried out. Doc sat defeated by the window, staring at the dark, evil mist rising to meet them. Snow was alone in her agony. It would be years before she would hold her daughter again.

      David ran through the corridor with Emma bundled in one arm, a sword in hand. Dark knights appeared ahead and it took no time to dispose of them. As the room that housed the wardrobe loomed ahead David turned towards it and met the end of a sword. Wounded he killed the knight in his pain. Emma was safe in his arm, minutes old as she was she did not cry out. He trudged forward feeling as though he were dragging his feet through mud, side burning, limbs weighing him down. But he made it. Door thrown open he set Emma inside and said goodbye. 

      "This scene is sad enough to make a grown man cry." At the sound of her voice he turned. The Evil Queen stood only a few feet away from him. Mad and angry as she was the woman was a cruel kind of beauty. A scared lip twisted up in mockery. "And it seems one has, you must be very sure of you masculinity to be able to cry with such vigor and not be ashamed."

      "You have what you want. Your curse is here and we are both near death. What more could you possibly want, Regina?" David sat on the ground, back against the wooden work, one arm drawn across its doors to shield Emma from the Queens wrath. His sword had fallen from his limp hand at his feet.

      "I don't want you 'nearly dead', I want you fully and painfully dead. No matter. That's for another day. And you're not going anywhere. You and your bratty little wife are going to stay right here . Trapped. This mist is taking you nowhere. It is entrapping you in your kingdom. No one can come in and no one can leave. Ever. Don't worry though no one here will starve or age. You will all stay as you are....frozen 'till my curse is broken that is. And it won't be. But for today it's not a thing that I want but a who. That child." The Evil Queen froze David as he lunged for the sword. She smiled at his fear.

      "And it's 'Your Majesty'."

      With that said she kicked the young King over and took in the sight of the Princess. Such innocence, youth and beauty. Yes, it simply must go. But not with her family. No, happy endings will not exist where Regina was leaving them.

      As the first curl of the mist ascended the stairs The Evil Queen gathered Emma into her arms, cooed at the child's cry and departed. Her demented laugh filled the castle with a darkness that over shadowed the mist entirely.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

     Emma had grown accustomed to being alone years ago. She knew that no one would be traveling along the pathways in the woods or swimming in the small lake she would graze during the day. She had stopped looking for others long ago. Regina had taught her of the lands outside their own. How the curses, wars and famine had wiped them away completely. They lived in Eden, the land of paradise.

     Her mother would be gone for long periods of time, stopping home a few times a month for supplies and to gather information for her next journey. Where Regina went Emma did not know most times. Her mother spoke very little of her travels but the trinkets she brought back would shed some light onto the mystery. Emma's room was filled nearly to the brink with the odd books, small and large knick knacks, paintings, jewelry, tapestries, dresses, and scrolls written in harsh dead languages. Maps lined overs inch of her walls, constellations dotted the ceiling and flowers (preserved forever fresh by her mother) were strung to canopy the bed she rarely used.

     During the day, when she was the Swan, Emma would float throughout the lake resting never fully asleep. When she found the strength she would stretch out her wings, powerful limbs really, and take off into the sky. Under the clouds gazing down as the landscape blended away Emma would soar. Peace, tranquility, zen, freedom. whatever, she felt it here.

     At night Emma would roam the land discovering it again and again under her toes and fingertips almost anew each time. Her foot steps had created pathways long ago with her constant treading. The books she kept close to her, read and re-read every night were worn down to splitting spines and tearing edges. Her swan cloak stayed perfect, not a feather ruffled or discolored no matter the conditions or how often she wore it but all of her gowns were stained at the bottom, seams ripped and in need of mending. She would do it herself but it was no use, it would tear again the next day. As the years went by neither of the women took notice. Emma wore tears, stains and discoloration to perfection.

     Regina took notice off this early on. The young girl had always been a beauty. With golden hair that curled with ease, perfect skin, green eyes and a sweet, slightly freckled, face Emma was a sight to behold. The Evil Queen would watch from the North tower as the girl had run in endless circles around the lake catching butterflies, lady bugs and many times following the patterns of birds in flight above. The girl had grown happy under Regina's care.

     But Emma was growing restless and confined. She had once asked Regina if she may be able to join in on her mothers journeys outside of their home. It had not ended well. Regina had smiled sweetly and assured the Emma that “as long as I am still alive you will never set foot outside of our land's borders.” And then she was gone, off to another world, realm, time Emma didn't even know or care. She had tried to leave that night. And of course her mothers promise was true. She couldn't cross the border. Emma had wondered the forest for hours in circles. Whenever she was close to the border a part of her could feel it, a low drumming in the earth that housed the magic that had been set in years before by her mother. When she crossed a certain point she was brought back to the center on the land. Maddening.

     So she gave up trying to leave the compounds and sought help from her books. They spoke of tall tales and ancient stories. Enchanted weapons and armor that could shield you from any injury. Cloaks that concealed and imprisoned enchantment. But none of that was within reach. At least not until Emma learned how to pick locks. An easy feat really, it was all about the tumblers.

     Regina's tower was filled, much like Emma's room, to the brink with foreign objects, ingredients, books and things she couldn't even dream of identifying. Nearly everything had a silver mist over it. Magic. Emma was not afraid of these things, intrigue pushed her forward. In her search she found many of the objects to hold great and dangerous magic, some of which were locked and bound in a monstrous chest. Instinct turned her away from it. Instead she scrounged up three objects with insignificant and menial magic that surely her mother wouldn't miss and pocketed them. Emma repeated this after every few times Regina left, sneaking into her mothers room and taking small trinkets. She hid these objects within a dead, strong tree deep in the forest close to the barrier.

     She'd leave one day, of that she was sure. But today she was trapped.

     Her mother would be home that night, most likely. Regina liked to spend the full moons with Emma. The two women would gather in the courtyard and spend the hours talking, drinking (a lot) and, on some occasions, her mother would pull out a spell book and show Emma a small magic trick under the moonlight. These nights Emma cherished. Her mother would smile and talk without a care. Maybe it was the alcohol prompting her but no matter. They were both joyous on those nights. Until now it seemed.

     Regina blew through their home in a fury, her trip had ended badly. Settling in her tower she tore through it loudly knocking over bottles, books and one or two pieces of furniture from the sound of it. Emma remained at the bottom of the steps and stared up at the commotion; she was not allowed to visit her mothers rooms. So she waited patiently.

     Her mothers search ended a few minutes later and she appeared at the top of the stairs. And, per norm, she was a vision. Hair fashioned high and elegant, makeup done dark and perfect, body wrapped tight in her usual black dress Regina descended the steps slowly.

     As Regina's eyes met her own Emma was again reminded of how different in beauty the two women were. How Emma's light hair, freckles and blushing cheeks gave her a sort of carefree and easy beauty contrasted heavily against Regina's dark, fashioned hair, eyes and lips painted flawlessly, never smeared or dull. Emma wore loose dresses with weightless skirts, easy to run or walk in but her mother chose her clothing to accent her full figure, mainly her chest, usually donning tight, high waisted, leather pants to show off her legs and toned stomach. How Emma came from this woman she was not sure. Most of her looks and temperament must have come from her father, her mother had assured her years before when she had expressed doubt.

     “How was your trip, mother?” Emma asked, bracing herself for her mother's words. They were usually clipped and harsh when she was disappointed of how her trips had ended. And sure enough when Regina reached the bottom of the steps she sighed heavily, rolled her eyes and walked past Emma.

     “Oh, it was wondrous, my dear. Can't you tell by my smiling face?” She turned to Emma with a face as expressionless as stone, her scarred lip turned up. It was going to be one of those days. Oh goody.

     “I'll make us some tea then and dinner. Do you want to talk about it?” Emma added hopefully. Whatever had stumped her mother must have been quite a challenge. And a challenge never failed to intrigue her.

     “Tea and dinner; yes, talking; no. I have a splitting headache.” Regina braced one hand on the top of a nearby chair and brought the other up to rub her brow in such a flair that Emma couldn't help but roll her eyes as she turned towards the kitchen. The woman acted as though she were a queen most days.

     With the tea kettle ready and plates filled with sandwiches and sweets Emma settled these onto a tray and carried it into the dining room. Her mother had already taken her place at the head of the table. Regina gave no notice to Emma as she sat the tray down, placed a plate in front of her and began pouring tea for the both of them. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Emma ate and sipped at her tea all the while her mother didn't move an inch.

     The years had brought great change to Regina. Although her body was tied to the curse and she hadn't aged a day her mind and temperament had grown. Raising the child on her own had taught her patience, understanding, and on some occasions kindness. At least towards Emma. To anyone else Regina was still very much The Evil Queen. And the years away from the Enchanted Forest had given her more that enough time to study, travel and plan. Now she Collected. Traveling across the lands, and sometimes the realms to obtain objects of great and small magic. Regina also collected hearts when the opportunity struck. But for now she waited. Emma's twentieth birthday was in three weeks. She knew there was no chance of the girl breaking the curse yet she could not get rid of this dark weight that settled on her heart.

     “Are we still celebrating the moon tonight?” Emma's voice broke through Regina's inner turmoil.

     “What?” She snapped.

     “The full moon is tonight. Do you want me to start making preparations after we eat? It is the last one 'til my birthday.” Emma spoke carefully with a soft smile. Her mother made a very big fuss over her birthdays but the past few had been different. She was growing much more reserved and distant as Emma's birthday grew close and this year was no exception. She wondered if her mother had forgotten it entirely.

     “No preparations, no celebrations, nothing. I'm in no mood.” Regina stood and turned to leave, her tea and food sat untouched.

     “You don't even want a drink?” Emma called after her.

     “Now that, child, is a good idea.” Her mother grabbed the bottle of brandy and left without a glass. It was one of those days indeed.

     With her appetite gone and temper flaring Emma cleared away dinner and left for the kitchen. Cleaning helped her to work through her anger. With the kitchen scrubbed, dining room floors washed and rugs beaten clean she was still felt restless. Donning her swan cloak and slippers she headed outside. Her mother may not want to celebrate tonight but Emma did. The moon was high in the sky as she stepped out.

     The sight calmed her. It's beauty and light shone on her when she turned up her face to it and her anger dissipated. Consistency. That was it. She could always count on the moon to shine at night, it was all but gone some days but never the less it would return the next.

     Emma had never felt so alone and forgotten than she did in this moment. She wrapped her cloak around herself, closed her eyes and spoke softly.

     “I wish.”

֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎֎

     Under the weight of Regina's curse Emma sent her Wish and it was granted. All the girl needed was courage, some magic, a story book and maybe even a certain pirate to break the curse. Now the real story begins.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

      Killian Jones found himself staring down at the various maps that lined his table. He was close to finding the Evil Queen, this time he was sure. Over the years they'd been playing cat and mouse it seemed. Killian would listen to the gossip, the rumors and whispered murmurs throughout the realms and so many times he'd been just a step behind the she-devil only to watch her disappear in a cloud of purple smoke, a sensual smirk on her face as she faded away. That woman was the embodiment of bad form.

  
      And now he knew where she made her home. In each world she had many houses, estates to rule over and sleep as she made her way through on her journeys but there was only one she frequented often. The Queens mansion was nestled on a large island in a realm Killian had long since branded as fiction, a distant and sick dream. A land called Eden.

  
      When they had first entered the world through a portal cast by a rather pretty and naïve witch the island had loomed before them. It was beautiful, bountiful and unattainable. The Jolly Roger could only sail so close to the land before being sent backwards by a powerful wave. Having lived on the water for most of his prolonged life Killian knew that these waves were no natural occurrence. It was magic.

  
      He was only ten miles from the Queen, from his revenge and all that stood in his way was magic. The very thing that had caused his nearly every ounce of pain and misery throughout his hundreds of years. Only this time he was prepared. And though he despised the use of magical objects this time he would allow it for himself. Anything was worth finding that crocodile.

  
      “Mr. Smee!” Killian shouted for the deck hand. The man was never far from his captain. The statement held true as the door to Killian's quarters slowly opened to his almost useful crew member.

  
      “Yes, Captain?” Smee took one step into the room and looked toward Killian, not quite meeting his eyes. Coward.

  
      “Steer the ship away from the island, beyond the horizon and out of sight. And prepare a dingy for me to row to shore. I will travel to Eden now before the sun rises.” Killian turned back to his maps dismissing the other man.

  
      Smee stepped lightly into the room and took off his red knit hat. This was a usual habit for him when he was nervous. It showed as he opened his mouth but was unable to speak. Smee's fumbling only worsened when Killian raised a dark eyebrow.

  
      “Wouldn't it be safer to lead a small party to the island in your stead, Captain? You know of the Queen's disdain for you. Perhaps we should attack now while the dark night hides us from view, in a few hours we could easily be spotted.”

  
      “Attacking now without knowledge of the island is foolish. I will find a place to take refuge and plan for the next few days, and after I have explored the land for whatever traps she has undoubtedly set I will be at the Queen's lair. She must have a map or location for the Dark One somewhere in her home. I will find it.” Killian's face darkened into a cold mask. Two hundred years he'd chased that monster and for the past twenty his search had brought him to the Queen.

  
      “The Dark One, sir? The same man that killed your Mil-.”

  
     “Do not call that monster a man! He tore out the heart of his own wife, crushed it to dust and relished in the pain it brought me. He is no mortal man....but he will be killed.” Killian had made a vow to skin the bloody crocodile only hours after Milah's death. A pirate, liar and thief he may be but every man has a code. Even Captain Hook would not break his promises.  
Breaking his dark daze Killian stood up straight and slowly stepped toward Smee, backing the other man out of the door. A menacing mask donned Killian's handsome face sending fear through Smee's entire body.

  
      “Have the dingy ready within the hour. If it is not overboard by then you may as well be. Leave me. Now.” Killian shut the door softly in spite of his anger. Quiet rage was far worse than the alternative. Slammed drawers, glasses and whiffs of alcohol behind hazed eyes was easy to stay away from and mend. When a man is quiet in his anger almost nothing can spare you from the fallout of the crashing waves.

  
      So Smee ran to the ships helm. The small boat was prepared in record time as did the Captain. No sooner had the dingy been readied did Killian rise from his quarters with his satchel serving as his only pack. He would need to travel light for this quest.

  
      Turn the ship around as soon as I am off. I want this vessel beyond the horizon before day break and you will come back for me in two nights at this very spot. I leave the Jolly Roger in your barely capable hands, Smee. I will not come back disappointed in my decision, will I?” Killian pointed addressed the man while setting the dingy out to sea on his own.

  
      “Of course not, Captain. I wish you luck on your journey.” Smee did not bother warning his Captain about the Queen or the mystery that surrounded the island. The very thought reminded him of a pressing issue. “Captain! The barrier! How will you break through?” He shouted out. Killian had already lowered himself out to sea and was sailing off.

  
      “Our dear friend gave me one last gift before I sent her away! Well, two in fact. I stole the other cuff without her notice! It allows me to break through magic! Sail away Smee!” With that last shout Killian turned back toward the island. He was only seconds away from the barrier by now. His good hand grasped at the cuff on his left wrist just below his brace as the island loomed closer.

  
      Even though he was sure of the plan Killian froze as he passed through. Magic swept around him in desperation to pull the small boat back but to no avail. He had done it. He was in Eden.

  
      A crooked smile tugged at his lips and he let it form. Killian would be at the witches den in a matter of hours. Gods help whoever crossed his path along the way.


End file.
